Untitled
by JadeXSoul
Summary: One-shot Hwoarang reunites with an old friend and classmate. How does she react when she sees him again? HwoarangXOC


This was just an idea that I thought of one day =D I like it a lot. I tried to post this on the Lunaescence Archives, but I didn't see a Tekken section on it, and I didn't know which anime/game to change it to...oh well. I hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or Tekken. But I DO own my OC Ji-Ah.**

* * *

"Oh yeah, he's still alive all right." The young Japanese man looked back at the others, "He's just out cold."

Sighing, Jin whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number in before placing his phone against his ear. The fight between his grandfather and True Ogre nearly destroyed the Mishima Fortress—the place where the seventh King of the Iron First Tournament was being held—and Jin knew that it would cost a fortune to repair the place.

But that worry was put aside for the moment. Jin called for an ambulance to come pick up his grandfather and he answered the operator's questions curtly. The other participants of the Tournament murmured quietly amongst themselves while they waited for some sort of news. After Jin hung up, he walked back to the group of fighters.

"Well, this is the end of the Tournament. There will be no winner since the person who started this tournament is unconscious. Everyone will have to go back home." He announced.

Some of the fighters complained, while others just brushed off the news and headed for the exit. A certain red-headed Korean crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a huge stone column that had broken in half.

"Damn, I was hoping that I'd get to kick his Japanese ass." He grumbled, throwing a glare at Jin.

Julia Chang rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Don't worry. Your chance will come. But Jin will probably beat you again."

"For god's sake, it was a damn fluke!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Hey, don't shout. You're hurting my ear." Forrest Law rubbed his left ear gingerly.

"Deal with it." Hwoarang muttered.

"Will you be going back to South Korea?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Tch, yeah right." Hwoarang shrugged, "Master Baek is forcing me to go to Japan so I can improve on my 'studies'." Hwoarang made quotation marks with his fingers, "And besides, I've got a score to settle with someone at the school I'm going to anyway, which is why I chose Tsubasa Academy in the first place."

"Ehh? You're going to Japan? And you're going to my school?" Jin exclaimed in surprise.

"Who told you to eavesdrop, huh?" Hwoarang sneered.

"It couldn't be helped with your loud voice around." Jin protested.

"Who's got a loud mouth around here?!"

Julia sighed and rubbed her temples as Hwoarang and Jin began yet another pointless yet heated argument with each other.

"Thank goodness I'm going back to America instead of Japan." She sighed quietly.

"Hey, Jin. Do you happen know a girl named Choi Ji-Ah?" Hwoarang suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do happen to know a girl named Ji-Ah. Why?"

Hwoarang's brow arched.

"She goes to the same school as you do, right?"

Jin nodded,

"Yeah, it's our last year of high school."

Hwoarang smirked.

"Good. I can't wait to see her." Jin gave him a puzzled look, but Hwoarang didn't bother to explain, "Ready or not, here I come, Ji-Ah."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Ah, school.

It was one of the main reasons why Choi Ji-Ah had chosen to live in Japan instead of South Korea. Her aunt had an apartment that was rarely used, so Ji-Ah was allowed to stay in the apartment in place of her busy aunt, who was away on a long world tour.

It was the beginning of a new semester, and Ji-Ah was in her last year of high school. Ji-Ah put on her school uniform and slipped on her shoes. Although she only had two classes this year and wasn't required to show up to class very often, Ji-Ah decided to show up anyway just for the heck of it. After all, what else is there to do during the day besides go to school?

The school yard was bustling with lively chatter as classmates and friends reunited for the new school year. The new sophomores crowded around in their own little groups while the upper classmen socialized with everyone. Ji-Ah couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw one of her guy friends approach one of the sophomore girls. It was a common thing for the guys to do, since the sophomore girls were so "cute" but it couldn't be helped.

"Boys will be boys." Ji-Ah murmured under her breath.

"Ji-Ah!"

Ji-Ah smiled and embraced her friend Akira.

"What classes do you have this semester, Akira?" Ji-Ah asked.

"The usual. Math, English, history, home economics, blah, blah, blah. What 'bout you?"

"About the same."

Akira giggled and Ji-Ah arched her brow. Ji-Ah looked behind her and saw the one and only Kazama Jin.

"Jin! You're back! I thought you weren't going to make it in time for school."

"You know me better than that." Jin said simply.

"But still! You never know."

Jin rolled his eyes and tugged her shirt sleeve, pulling her along with him.

"I'll catch up with you later, Akira." Ji-Ah called.

"Mm-kay! See you at lunch!"

Ji-Ah sighed and looked up at Jin.

"So, how was the tournament?"

"Eh, it was alright." Jin shrugged and decided to change the subject, "I hear we have a new transfer student."

Ji-Ah shrugged casually.

"So? We had a transfer student last year."

Jin chuckled.

"Well, you're very uncaring this semester."

Ji-Ah shrugged again.

"Don't worry. I'll get better once the semester progresses."

Jin rolled his eyes and he opened the door for Ji-Ah, following her.

Everyone settled down into their assigned seats and chattered with their neighbors. Ji-Ah frowned; Jin was seated towards the front while she was seated near the middle. Ji-Ah sighed and rested her head on her desk. At least she was by the window again this year. Someone tapped on Ji-Ah's head, making her look up.

"I see we're in the same class again." A feminine voice said playfully.

Ji-Ah smiled,

"Nice to see you again, Midori."

Midori smiled back and sat in the empty seat across from her.

"The teachers seem to like sitting us together." Midori noted.

Ji-Ah laughed,

"Yeah, maybe it was because we blew them away with our presentation last year."

Midori and Ji-Ah smacked fists and smiled.

The class quieted when the teacher came in and set down his briefcase.

"Class, we have a new transfer student with us today so please treat him well."

The teacher made a motion with his hand, and the student walked into the room. Ji-Ah's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. The red-haired transfer student bowed curtly and stuffed his hands into his pockets, scanning the room once with his eyes. His gaze lingered on Ji-Ah.

"The name is Hwoarang from South Korea. I like to do fun things and I especially like girls. I hope you guys will treat me well—especially the girls."

Hwoarang winked, making all the girls in the room blush madly, but Ji-Ah knew better; the wink was aimed at her.

"All right, Hwoarang-kun, your seat is right behind Ji-Ah-chan."

Ji-Ah's eyes widened in horror and she bit her lip when Hwoarang passed by. He looked down at her and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, babe. Missed me much?"

Ji-Ah suddenly had the shivers and she warily watched as Hwoarang sat down in the desk behind her. Ji-Ah groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"This is going to be a horrible year." She groaned to herself.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

After the class was over, Ji-Ah turned around in her seat and glared at the red-headed Korean.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she growled.

Hwoarang opened one eye at her and sat up.

"Why else would I be here? I'm here to succeed in school, that's all." Hwoarang winked at her again.

Ji-Ah groaned and she shook her head.

"Whatever. You're just here to make my life miserable again. Haven't you tortured me enough in middle school?"

Hwoarang chuckled,

"Ah, those good old days. I remember that one day when I cut off an inch of your hair and you cried like a girl."

Ji-Ah frowned.

"You bastard. I _am_ a girl."

"Was not. You had a flat chest and you didn't even have an ass to be proud of," Hwoarang looked her over once, "And from the looks of it, you still don't have anything to show off."

Ji-Ah grabbed a pencil from her desk and chucked it at Hwoarang, who easily caught it before it hit anything.

"Hey, careful! You might poke my eye out or something."

"You deserve it. You're as mean as always." Ji-Ah scoffed.

"Geesh, Ji-Ah, it's only my first day here. Why are you so mean to me?"

Ji-Ah groaned and abruptly stood up, storming out of the classroom. Ji-Ah headed to the top floor of the school and she ran out onto the roof. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Why was Hwoarang here? Did he know that she was attending Tsubasa Academy? Ji-Ah felt like screaming. Life was going to be like hell all over again.

Someone touched her shoulder, and Ji-Ah jumped at the touch.

"Jin! You scared me!" Ji-Ah took a deep breath, and then quickly recovered, smacking Jin's arm as hard as she could, "Why didn't you tell me that Hwoarang was the transfer student?! You're the class president!"

Jin smiled sheepishly and rubbed his sore arm.

"I didn't know you two knew each other. He asked me if I knew you and I just said yes. How else was I supposed to know?"

Ji-Ah sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again." She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

Ji-Ah didn't reply. Instead, she just turned around, opened the door, and descended down the stairs.

When Ji-Ah got back to class, she was appalled to see that a group of girls had gathered dangerously near her desk. As she neared her desk, Ji-Ah could hear numerous questions being asked and answered.

"How old are you?" a girl asked.

"Eighteen, baby."

"Can you drive?" another inquired.

"I've got a motorcycle."

Hearing the word "motorcycle" made most of the girls squeal and they clamored excitedly. Ji-Ah scooted her desk up more and sat in her seat. She put her head down on her folded arms and closed her eyes. How she wished she had her iPod with her. That way, she could drown out all the unnecessary noise.

"Hey, Ji-Ah's back!"

Ji-Ah's lip twitched at the sound of Hwoarang's voice and she was tempted to tell him to shut up. But what was the point? The girls had probably formed a fan club for him already, and they would kill her if she ever offended him or them.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Hwoarang-kun?"

Ji-Ah's ears twitched when she heard this question, and she sat up. Did Hwoarang have a girlfriend? Sure, he usually slept around, but did he ever have a girlfriend?

"Used to. I left her because she was too controlling. But now I'm single."

"T-then…can I be your girlfriend?"

"No, me! I'm so much better than her!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Ji-Ah felt her head pounding. She couldn't stand being in the same room with Hwoarang anymore. Ji-Ah scribbled down a message on a piece of scratch paper and neatly folded it. Grabbing her things and getting up, Ji-Ah dropped the note off on Jin's desk before walking out of class.

Walking out of school never seemed so inviting until now. Ji-Ah untied her tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. _I'm not required to be in class a lot anyway_, Ji-Ah thought to herself. Ji-Ah broke into a jog and jogged home.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Where did Ji-Ah go?" Hwoarang asked, "I saw her leave you a note."

Jin shrugged.

"She didn't say. She just said she had something to do."

Hwoarang frowned slightly and sighed. He had a feeling that he was the reason why Ji-Ah had left school so suddenly. Was it something he had said or done? Or maybe his presence was too overwhelming for her. After all, it had been three years since they had last seen each other, and Hwoarang was sure that he had left some very bad impressions on her.

"Eh, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Hwoarang stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off towards the bathroom.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"I…don't believe this."

Ji-Ah had opened her cubby just to find that it was filled with crumpled pieces of paper. When Ji-Ah opened one of the crumpled pieces of papers, she recognized Hwoarang's handwriting:

_ Yo,_

_ Talk to me after school, will you? Meet me at the front gate._

All the pieces of paper said the same thing as Ji-Ah opened each one and read it, tossing it into the trash when she finished reading. So Hwoarang wanted to talk to her. She thought it was reasonable.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

There he was, waiting at the front gate. Ji-Ah bit her lip and hesitated. He looked so sexy just standing there with the wind blowing through his hair. Hwoarang saw her and he smirked slightly, beckoning for her to come to him. Ji-Ah began to walk, and she stopped in front of him.

"Stop checking me out." She murmured.

"Can't help it," Hwoarang smirked, "Ji-Ah grew up. You actually have some nice boobs and an ass. You really changed in three years."

Ji-Ah blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Hwoarang sighed and scratched his head.

"I've been thinking. I know that I was mean to you in middle school but…" Hwoarang's face seemed to turn red, "I just want you to know that…it was because…I really liked you."

Ji-Ah's eyes widened.

"What?"

Hwoarang cleared his throat and exhaled sharply.

"Y-you heard me. I like you. I like you a lot more than I should, and I don't know why."

Ji-Ah blinked in shock. This was…really sudden. Could she really say anything to him at the moment? Hwoarang leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Ji-Ah rolled her eyes. He was always impatient.

_Guess I don't have to say anything now. Eh, maybe later, _she thought mentally. But for now, Ji-Ah kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be good to you," Hwoarang murmured in between kisses, "I'll always love you, and I'll never leave you. I won't even be with other girls when I'm with you."

Ji-Ah smiled and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"That's fine. As long as you love me." She said.

Hwoarang thought for a moment,

"I could work with that."

Le Fin.


End file.
